


Crimson Rain Seeks Flower

by jennisnotokay



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood, hyunggu is a god, inspired by heaven's official blessing, wooseok and hwitaek are fun guys, yuto is a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennisnotokay/pseuds/jennisnotokay
Summary: Hyunggu, a martial god, is sent to investigate the story of a ghost bridegroom, but instead meets a man shrouded by silver butterflies.





	Crimson Rain Seeks Flower

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never read Heaven's Official Blessing, I 100% recommend it. If you've ever heard of Mo Dao Zu Shi/Grandmaster Demonic Cultivation, it's made from the same author. Seriously. Read it. You won't be disappointed - at least, I wasn't.
> 
> Stream SHA_LA_LA.
> 
> ENJOY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

It was an interesting site, watching the procession carry around the _*gama_. Inside, there was meant to be a beautiful bride on her way to her wedding, but Hyunggu knew that inside was merely a mannequin, meant to disguise and confuse. 

Hyunggu had been sent to this small village to uncover the secret of a ghost that was terrorizing the people. It was said that a ghost bridegroom was stealing away the brides before they could even meet their real groom. It was down to seventeen women now. 

He was one of many Gods who could have come, but having newly ascended for the third time, Hyunggu was requested to be the one to go. The task seemed simple enough. Stop the ghost before he could take another bride. 

Hwitaek frowned, “Do they really think they will be able to confuse the ghost with a fake bride?”

The other wasn’t a martial god like Hyunggu. He was a god of Voices. With his powers, he could control those with his voice. Hyunggu’s powers were still greatly weak due to the fact he held no actual followers anymore. Because of that, Hwitaek and Wooseok were sent to watch over him and protect him. Hs _**Jeonbok_ was black and white. His long black hair was tied back in a high ponytail. His sword at his side. 

Wooseok, the taller of the three, crossed his arms and grinned, “This won’t fool the ghost.”

Like Hwitaek, Wooseok was a smaller God. His powers were based on his strength. His Jeongbok was a navy blue with white. On his back, he had a large spear. He had fewer followers than Hwitaek, but far more than Hyunggu. He was quite handsome and youthful. He had a charming smile and childish features. He was well loved. His hair was shorter than Hwitaek’s, but it was also raised in a ponytail. 

Because of the fact he was a martial god, his outfit was a _***Gwanbok_. It was a pure white set of robes, showing off the porcelain of his skin. However, he did not wear the head garment that was usually required. Instead, his hair was loose, flowing down his back. There was a small bun that held up some bits, but for the most part, his hair was down. He never liked the hat. It was uncomfortable.

As the procession continued further, one of the men holding up the gama tripped. The sedan studdered before an object fell out the front and rolled away. It was a large fruit, meant to replicate a human head.

Wooseok laughed out loud, “As if the ghost would fall for such foolish tricks? Have you no shame?”

The procession stopped, dropping the sedan to the ground. The man who tripped glared, “What else are we to do, sir? The ghost bridegroom has stolen seventeen brides! There is to be another maiden to be wed in three days! What are we to do to stop this?”  
Hwitaek sighed, “While we understand your frustrations, this can only harm you. You could anger the ghost and it will retaliate for being slighted.”

Hyunggu stepped forward, he smiled softly, “We will take care of your ghost bridegroom.”

Another man stepped forward, “Are you cultivators? Many have come, but all failed to find the ghost.”

“If you’d like to call us that, you may,” Hyunggu replied, nodding his head. He couldn’t exactly say they were Gods, now could he. Cultivators were heroic in Hyunggu’s eyes, traveling to villages like this to rid them of ghosts and ghouls. At one time, Hyunggu wished to cultivate like that and he had for a time. His form of cultivation was pure. He strayed from sin like alcohol and debauchery, so he guessed he wasn’t lying in any way. 

The men all thanked Hyunggu, each shaking his hand as they departed. While they didn’t seem convinced they could manage this, he had no other real choice. Something had to be done about this.

Hwitaek frowned, “How exactly are we to help?”

“We get a bride,” Hyunggu replied with a small shrug as he walked over to the sedan. He kneeled down and reached in, pulling out the mannequin. It was made of hay and forced into a poorly made wedding hanbok. He frowned, “This is far too small.”

“How are we going to convince a woman to become bait?” Wooseok questioned.

“We won’t need to. I’ll become the bride,” Hyunggu held up the hanbok and smiled, “Do either of you know how to sew?”

The two gods stared at Hyunggu in disbelief.

\--

“This is an awful, awful idea,” Hwitaek urged, frowning at Hyunggu.

Wooseok stared with wide eyes, “I think he’s quite pretty.”

Hwitaek groaned, “This isn’t about his looks, Wooseok! You barely have any spiritual power.”

Hyunggu glanced at his reflection in the mirror. A few women in town helped him pick out a hanbok that would fit him and did his makeup and hair. As far as anyone was concerned, he looked like a woman. They also put a veil over his head to hide his face. While he still looked like a woman, he was still a man. His wide shoulder and angled face gave that all away. The veil was necessary. However, it was nearly impossible to see.

Wooseok reached out, taking Hyunggu’s hand. The shorter man smiled as he felt energy flow from Wooseok’s fingers into his own, “Thank you.”

Hwitaek rolled his eyes, “Even with borrowed energy, I still don’t think this is a good idea.”

Wooseok led Hyunggu outside. It was already dark. Wooseok helped Hyunggu into the sedan, lifting the hatch so he could get inside. With some help of Hwitaek, lifting the skirts just a bit, Hyunggu managed to get inside comfortably. He really did not like how cramped it was, but this was what he must do. There were windows on the sides, but they didn’t really give him much eyesight to look around.

They hired four men to carry the sedan while Wooseok and Hwitaek would guard it, standing on either side of it, their eyes watching around. They had to leave the town and go into the woods like the percussion usually would. 

It was a simple sedan compared to some Hyunggu had seen. It was made out of beautiful maple wood with golden segments throughout to add beautiful embellishments. The top had a black, rounded roof with colorful tassels that hung around it. The inside was ordinary. Nothing to really look at. It was quite boring.

As they walked, there was suddenly the sound of howling. The four men holding the sedan stopped suddenly. Wooseok and Hwitaek were quickly on guard, “Hyunggu, we will handle this.”

Hyunggu couldn’t see anything from inside the sedan. He could only peak out the small windows at Wooseok. He reached out, his fingers resting on the wood. He noticed even his fingernails were even painted a bright vibrant red. He pushed that thought away as he focused on Wooseok, “You both be careful.”

“We will. Wait here,” Wooseok assured with a smile. Hyunggu saw Wooseok run off and he glanced to the other side, Hwitaek was gone too. The sedan was placed on the ground and the four men remained where they were, obviously concerned.

The sounds of wolves increased, but they were in a distance. Hyunggu was certain that he heard fighting and yelling. He felt concerned for his friends and wanted to get out, but suddenly one of the men who held up the sedan yelled. 

There was a yell beside him, followed by three panicked yells and then it was silent. Hyunggu leaned against the side of the sedan, looking out. He saw a body lying down. His eyes widened and he moved to the entrance to get out when suddenly the hatch lifted. 

A pale hand reached in. Around the wrist was a silver ornate wristlet. He noticed it had butterflies etched in it. It was beautiful. Further up was the start of red robes. The fabric was much different from a hanbok. It looked like the same material as a kimono.

Oddly enough, he felt nothing hostile from this figure. It was a calming presence. And because of that, he pressed his hand into the others. Slowly and carefully, he was pulled from the sedan and he glanced up. He could make out the outline of a person because of the moon, but otherwise, the veil covered his face. 

Was this really the ghost bridegroom? Why was the presence so comforting? 

His arm was moved to rest over the one beside him and he was lead away from the sedan. He walked alongside the other, his expression is composed and curious as to where he was being led. He could no longer hear any howling or yelling from Wooseok or Hwitaek. 

As they walked, Hyunggu tried thinking of a plan. If this was the ghost bridegroom, where was he leading Hyunggu? If this wasn’t the ghost bridegroom, then who was he and why was he here?

He feared to speak. He feared what could happen.

Just as he was ready to take a chance and speak, there was sound. It sounded like a parasol being opened. Following it, there was the sound of rain hitting the parasol, except it was thicker than rain. As he looked down at the ground, he realized quickly that it wasn't raining at all.

It was blood. 

He heard stories of a fearful ghost who often was known to have passed an area by the sight of blood coating the grounds. He had only heard the name of the ghost in passing and the story seemed strange in itself. He never put much thought into it, but this seemed to be a more plausible identity of the man than the ghost bridegroom, but now his question was, why was this stranger here with him?

As they walked further in, the blood rain stopped and the other closed the parasol and soon after, they stopped. The man moved to stand in front of the other. Hyunggu’s hands were soon placed in the other’s. He noticed how cold the man’s hands were. 

He glanced up as if he was looking up at the other. All he saw was the outline of a man, someone much taller than himself.

“**** _Saiai_ ,” the other spoke, his voice deep, but soft and almost endearing. The word was something he didn’t know. It wasn’t Korean, that much Hyunggu knew.

The hands released his hands and moved to lift the veil. Hyunggu felt his breath stop with anticipation, but as soon as the other’s face could have been in few, all he saw was a hundred silver butterflies exploding from the figure. He stared in awe as the butterflies circled around him. It was such a beautiful sight.

He stood there in a daze before he felt a hand on him. He quickly turned his head, seeing Wooseok. Hwitaek stood beside the taller male and both shared a look of concern, “Are you alright? We just called your name twice. Did he hurt you?”

“Who?”

“Crimson Rain Seeks Flower… The Japanese Ghost, Yuto?”

Hyunggu’s lips formed an ‘o’ shape as he glanced to his side where the last of the silver butterflies floated past him before disappearing into the wood. He smiled softly, “No... , he did not harm me.”

His eyes landed on a building a bit further in. His smile grew, “I think he helped me.” 

Inside that shelter, he was sure to find the answers to the questions surrounding the ghost bridegroom. In his mind, he had to thank this ghost, Yuto. He led Hyunggu exactly where he needed to be. 

He’d wonder why later, for now, he had a job to do.

**Author's Note:**

> * gama = also called a [sedan](https://i.imgur.com/CDElKe6.jpg)in english. at least, that's the best word i can find  
> ** jeonbok = [this](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f9/Korea-Seoul-Ceremony_marching-01.jpg) is basically a military outfit  
> *** gwanbok =[but](http://i.imgur.com/o4w1a9Q.jpg) imagine it in white bc hyunggu is a pure boy  
> **** saiai = supposed to mean 'beloved' in japanese, which i'm like 90% sure is correct.
> 
> Also this came about solely because Hyunggu was sitting in a sedan in the new music video. Stream SHA_LA_LA btw. 
> 
> Now the original story is in Chinese and the characters are in Chinese, so I took some liberties with this to fit the members of Pentagon. I had to keep some things the same cause... idk what a Korean equivalent to a martial god is? 
> 
> Any ways, I don't know if I will continue this. If I do, it'll be random one shots based on things that happened in the novel, but most likely this is a one off thing. I just liked to imagine Hyunggu as Xie Lian and Yuto and Hua Cheng.


End file.
